Brotherhood Bounty Ch 1
by ssjd
Summary: A bounty is placed on Goku's head.Oc'sAU


Brotherhood Bounty

Part 1

Chapter 1

A space ship the shape of a warrior Indians arrow drifts through space headed toward a small blue planet. The ship itself, highlighted by a blue stripe glowing from end to end, measured 100 yards and two stories tall. All this how ever was irrelevant as the vastness of space made the ship look minuscule. Aboard the ship two liquid filled pods sat adjacent to each other giving off spectacular white light filling the entire vessel. Above each pod red numbers counting down from a long lost number quickly began to reach its zero destinations. Two robots rose from the floor as the timers reached zero with a loud _beep_, with thin ankle high shoes being clenched by their pincers.

Suddenly the liquid in the pods began to drain exposing the bare bodies of two humanoid aliens. The pod containing the Dark skinned alien with short hair emptied first leaving one of its owners hanging from multiple black tubes connecting him to the pod. His body hung lifeless with his nose and mouth covered by a grey mask, quickly the tubes jerked its owner foreword toward one of the robots letting the excess liquid drip from his body. Where his belly button would be, dark plasma squirmed randomly before quickly spreading through his torso and arms. The plasma turned body suit spread to his neck, arms, clenching tight until it reached the thighs when it became cloth like and started to fold on itself. The robot quickly put on the shoes and receded back into the ship. Directly across from him the same transformation had taken place in the other humanoid whose skin was fair and hair hung over his right eye. They both had the same semi-muscular build but the fair skinned alien's plasma covering was dark red apposed to the dark skinned aliens light blue covering.

Simeotamesly they opened their eyes as the grey mask dropped to the floor. Slowly their eyes opened revealing crystal clear light blue eyes. The tubes disconnected and left the aliens to hover on their own. Together they landed and from the roof jackets cut off at the shoulder blades but still the complete arms length drifted to them and like magic. As they put them on they turned to the deck of the ship and in the blink of an eye stood looking out the large window. A woman's voice from the ship softly began to speak.

"Earth landing in ten minutes"

The counsel they stood in front of blinked with _Target Goku_ panning across. "It seams we are first Mizuiro" the light skinned humanoid said.

"Yes, the prize will be ours for the taking Akin". Mizuiro replied.

As the ship approached the earth's atmosphere the two aliens with gills on the side of their faces stood stern arms folded looking at the planet. The ship's four tail engines twirled giving off dark orange flames speeding the lengthy process of landing on earth. The two had been in hibernation for months in their long journey from their home planet of Haleo. The two were brothers who had been through a rough child since their world was interlocked in a civil war that lasted twenty years and almost completely destroyed the planet.

All of that for now was irreverent as the ship began to collide with the earth's atmosphere. The narrow ship jolted and shook violently as it came closer and closer to the surface. Still the brothers stood unmovable admits the chaos, closer and closer they came until they were one hundred meters from the surface when the ship started to slow down with the assistance of small jets on the bottom of the ship. The air they pushed out made the ground free of any debris in the area. The landing point was a plateau in a deserted-desert mountain region devoid of any life. Even the sun whose rays came beating down seemed to not care about the area. In the humid air the platform they stood on lowered to the ground making the dust flail out like the smoke from an addicts mouth. Slowly the two looked over their surroundings.

"Who would ever want to live here, it's a wasteland" Mizuiro said in disgust of the planet. His gills fluttered annoying him as he adjusted to the climate. Their homes' atmosphere was comprised of over twenty different gasses all of which fluctuated because of the thousands of volcano's that gave off each of the gasses. Earth to them was an anomaly, the need for gills was non-existent something they couldn't quite get their heads around.

"I'm sure they find a way brother". Said Akin looking at his sibling.

"We'll let's get this over with". Mizuiro said before shouting "Computer, scan the earth for all saiyans!" After the sounds of a few beeps and the churning of a massive hard drive the womanly voice of the computer responded.

"Number of saiyans on planet earth, two"

"Two, just as we expected" Mizuiro said in confidence. "Seems Goku and Vegeta have joined forces and lived in peace over the years".

Akin Stared into a mountain intensely, like a bull at his intended rider. "Their, its Goku, a thousand meters in that direction"

"Are you sure?" said Mizuiro. "Wait, I feel him now. He's getting old"

"If his reputation perceives him his age shouldn't matter, this is going to get rough, and the presence of Vegeta is just going to make things harder."

"How ever we do this, we better do it fast; it won't be long before others come."

"Their en-lies our problem" Akin said before powering up enough to alter the gravity around him. His brother soon followed as they both glowed with a white aura and took off in Goku's direction.

Past the dry mountains they reached one of the oceans they flew close to the surface making the water part under them as they flew past. They both flew the same distance and the same speed since the second they took off. At this stage in their life the sibling rivalry was over, they were like best friends who happened to work together. One wasn't stronger than the other nor was neither faster nor conning nor braver they were almost complete equals. Past the ocean they flew over a vast meadow of flowers and ankle high grass. Animals ran free and from their path as they continued their persuit.

Finally they reached the mountains area of Gokus house. Once again they flew over mountains until they spotted a little yellow house. Outside that house, Goku in his orange gee and symbolic strait spiky hair and son with his short hair and dark blue gee were sparing in between one of his lessons. The breeze blew some of the towels on the clothes line softly at Chi-Chi hung more and more up. The whole Family was oblivious to the one footed landing of the brothers as their arms pointed straight into the air before succumbing to gravity.

"You are…Goku, aren't you?" Mizuiro said interrupting the father and son.

Goku stopped a kick headed towards his sons head and looked at the two aliens. Slowly he lowered his foot and faced the two.

"Yes, my name is Goku" he said unsurely. "Who are you two?"

"Were your first problem" Akin replied


End file.
